JUST MY LUCK
by SEXY TIME
Summary: HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS COMMING? I MEAN I HAVE THE WORST LUCK EVER.JUST GREAT. IM LIVING IN A WORLD OF SECRETS AND I CANT LET THOSE SECRETS OUT NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO TELL SOMEONE. I DONT EVEN THINK JAKE WOULD UNDERSTAND. THIS IS GONNA GET MESSY!
1. prologue

**ALL CHARACTERS ARE MINE! MINE MINE MINE! HE HE HE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! **

**JUST MY LUCK**

I guess you can say I'm an ordinary girl if you just look at me. Or maybe not, people always compliment me.

"Oh! Sam I just love your hair!"

"Sam you are so pretty!"

"Sam!, Sam!, Sam!" ugh! I hate it! I know it may seem a bit mean considering that they are just complimenting me right? Not really, it gets old the first 10 years of my life. Hearing people say the same thing over everyday, but yet I just smile and say thank you.

Well anyways, I kind of have this little secret that people don't really know about since it is a secret. The secret of knowing that vampires really exists. Yeah, I didn't believe it either till I got attacked by one two years ago. Don't worry I wasn't bit and turned into a vampire because I got saved by some hot bastard. Oh did I mention he was a vampire to?

Well hes not a bad vampire though, considering how he saved me and all. I haven't seen him since then. I was only 15 though. The blood sucker's name that tried to obviously suck my blood was Victor or something like that. I only know this because the dude that saved me said "now, now Victor, don't you think playing with your food is a little childish?" and let me tell you even though the hot guy was talking about me being vamp food his voice was heavenly!

Of course I was freaking out because this victor dude grabbed me and dragged me into a dark alley. Now that I think about it I remember a episode I was watching of Oprah saying something about don't let him take you to area two. Whatever that meant. But anyways, back to my story, knowing me, you cant accomplish such a task with me tripping and trying to kick the man at the same time. He grabbed my hair and pushed me into a wall, which let me tell you did NOT feel very good, and then thats when the hot dude showed up like some kind of super hero.

I guess Victor wasn't really friends with him because he snarled showing his sharp teeth and tried choking me to death as fast as possible. Then the next thing I know victor is in a puddle of blood on the floor twitching, and then nameless guy is wiping is hands off on a cloth. He looked right at me with his beautiful green eyes and then I don't remember what happened after that because I blanked out. I woke up the next day in my bed.

The first few days I thought it was a dream. A very detailed and graphic dream. Although I had trouble explaining to myself why I had bruises on my neck. Maybe I tried strangling myself in my sleep? Naw.. it had to be real. The next few days at school I wore a scarf, of course, even though it was during summer. I started noticing things I would have never noticed, like a few kids at my school that were unnaturally pale and never ate lunch, or how they were so graceful when walking, and their beauty. Yep, they had to be vampires, thats the only solution I could think of. I wasn't about to walk up to them and ask them since it would make a scene and I didn't want to get killed.

Well I'm Samantha Marino and I'm 17, I have dark green eyes and black straight hair that falls half way down my back. I have caramel colored skin considering that I'm Mexican and all. I have a nice body with lumps all in the right places. I guess you can say my boobs are bigger then most 17 year old girls, because mine are bigger then any girl at my school which could be why so many guys like me. It gets annoying after a while when so many guys hit on you and every girl glares at you. I only have one friend and his name is Jake. He's the only guy that doesn't hit on me. Ive been friends with him since 5th grade so he knows me pretty well. Jake is, I guess you can say, hot, and has all the girls drooling over at him and sending me death stares because I'm his best friend and they aren't. He has shaggy black hair and is medium built, with tan skin because he adores the sun. He's a laid back kind of guy, always mellow but ready for action if someone tries to hurt me. Which is why I love him so much. Hes always protective of me. When I'm in a depressing mood the first thing he asks is "Tell me his name and ill take care of it." which makes me laugh and takes me out of my depressing mood.

Oh yeah. By the way, people call me "Clumsy Mantha", yeah I hate it. Bastards.

**ELLO PEOPLE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE FEEDBACK I WOULD DEEPLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked around confused, as I walked aimlessly around in a green never ending valley.

"Is it just me or is this grass whispering..." I mumbled to myself. This reminds me of that one movie.

I picked up a blue flower from the green ground and examined it. It had specks of red on it and I've never seen this flower before. Hmmm... odd, oh well. I threw the flower over my shoulder and looked up and around and noticed that there was no longer a valley. It was... was... the circus? How the hell did this happen? And why didn't I hear anything?

A clown came out of the big white and red tent and started walking towards me with a big smudge smile that started from one ear and ended at the other. Can we say creepy? I guess the fact that he had a knife in his hand never registered my brain until he was 5 feet away from me.

"Sam" the clown said, not really sure if it was a question or a statement. The clown opened his mouth but all that came out was a beeping noise. What is he trying to be? A fucking bird? The beeping got louder and louder, that I had to cover my ears. What the hell is going on?

All of the sudden the clown lurched forward at me like a maniac. He opened his mouth one last time and the beeping sound was even louder, making me squeeze my eyes shut and cover my ears. I tried to scream but nothing came out, except...the beeping sound.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling of my bedroom. Thats when my brain realized that my alarm was going off. I groaned and turned over to slap my hand down on Snoopy's head turning it off. Snoopy can be so cute, yet so annoying. Ive had that dream 6 times already. How can I not know its a dream when I'm asleep!? Ugh who gives a crap.

"Stupid clown" I croaked, then got up and got into the shower in a zombie state.

When I got out put my favorite Victoria Secret bra and undies on then put on my poofy black skirt and matching corset. I love my corsets. I put on my black converse and dragged myself over to the dresser and brushed my hair. I don't need make-up because I have that natural look. I sighed, went to go brush my teeth then went down to eat cereal. Which by the way isn't a good idea because cereal tastes nasty after you brush your teeth.

I sat down and stared at my bowl of cookie crisp wondering if they were alive, would they be yelling "Eat me!" or crying "Help me!". I took my spoon and scooped up a few, jamming them in my mouth, hearing them crunch as I chewed. I'm pretty sure it was a "Help me!". I put my left elbow on the table and rested my cheek on my hand as I poked my cereal around with the spoon.

I checked the time and cursed. 7 minutes before school starts! Oh, man how long did I space out for? Ugh who cares! I'm going to be late!

I got up and ran out the door, then ran back in almost forgetting my folder for school. I ran back out then cursed and ran back in forgetting the keys to my car. I yanked them off the hook, running out, slamming the house door shut, locking it. I got in my black Honda Civic and started the car speeding off towards school.

"Holy mother of fuck balls!" I yelled, swerving, almost hitting a special kid. What the hell is this kid doing rushing across the street like that! The blood was rushing through my veins giving me an adrenaline rush.

When I finally got to the schools parking lot it was packed. I looked around franticly searching for a spot.

"Ha!" I exclaimed hysterically, finally finding a empty parking spot. I parked quickly getting our and locking the car door. I sprinted up the school steps in a rush.

I rushed through the door accidentally hitting someone in the head.

" Oh, God! I'm sorry!" I said in a rush trying to find my breath.

The guy rubbed the red spot forming on his forehead sitting on the floor where he fell.

" Ha, oh thats OK I should have watched where..." he trailed off when he looked up at me. His eyes got huge which was a little freaky.

" Uh, yeah, well if your ok I got to get to class before I'm late." I said hurriedly already running to class. I glanced back at him before turning the corner, and noticed that I had never seen him here before. He looked a little confused to, he must be new. Great! ( note the sarcasm). Just what this school needs.. I sighed and ran into class just as the tardy bell rang.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I guess you can say I was in an awkward state right now, considering how I just ran in class, breathing heavily, looking flushed, and now people are staring at me like I have two heads. I straightened up from the door and was about to walk to my seat when Mrs. Cock said, " Well Ms. Marino you manage to make it to class just seconds before the tardy bell rang."

I sighed with relief, but it caught in my throat because of what she said next.

" But, I'll still mark you tardy since this is almost an everyday issue."

I could hear the students in the class giggling. Which made me blush. I hate blushing it gives everything away. I tried looking modest and walked slowly to my seat with my chin held high and mumbled "bitch" under my breath.

" I'm sorry what was that?" she ask.

" Huh? Oh, nothing." I made a cheesy smile and sat down in my seat that was next to Jakes. The weird thing is, Jake and I have every class together. Odd, I know.

" Hey" Jake said from beside me.

"Hey Jake" I said back.

" whats the excuse this time?" he asked with a smile.

" I hit some kid in the face with a door." I mumbled.

His eyes widened and it looked like he wanted to laugh.

" Thats a new excuse. I haven't heard that one." he said containing his laughter.

"Well its the truth. I hit some guy in the face with a door like, 5 minutes ago. Thats why I'm late today. I think hes knew."

Before Jake could make a remark he was interrupted.

" Quiet back there!" Mrs. Cock yelled. I know what your thinking. I still think her last name should be 'Dick' instead of 'Cock' but hey, its close enough, right?

Jake passed me a note quickly. I grabbed it and opened it. I read it quickly.

_Sam!_

_Why don't you just move in with me and my mom already!?_

Hes been wanting me to move in with him and Lily, his mom, for some time now, but I always decline the offer. The thing is, my parents died about a year ago, in a plane crash, coming back from Africa. They were trying to help the AIDS infected kids. They were good people, always trying to help the poor and stuff like that. We were wealthy, sort of rich, but not filthy rich.

When they died Jake was there to comfort me through it all. He wasn't there just because I would inherit a big lump of cash when I turn 18, but because he actually cared about me. Now that I think about it, hes turning 18 in 2 weeks. I'm going to have to think of something to do for him. I'll be turning 18 in 2 months, so whats the use in living with people when once I turn 18 ill have to move out anyways. I like being independent and just the thought of being dependent on people makes me sick. Thats why I live alone.

I wrote back quickly.

**_Jake!_**

**_I told you already! I don't want to depend on anyone. I'm fine by myself._**

I gave the note back quickly. He gave a little growl once he read it then wrote something and handed it back for me to read.

_Sam!!_

_you don't have to depend on us! Just live with us. You already practically live with me anyways!_

I wrote back.

**_I just wont go over your house anymore then._**

I handed the note back at him with a smudge smile, knowing he would drop the subject quickly. He looked at me real quick and frowned, then handed the note back so I could read it.

_Fine Fine!!_

_I guess you can live by yourself... for now. Lol_

I frowned and jammed the note into my folder, pretending to listen to the teacher talk about, math. I hate this class. I sighed and slumped down in my chair.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Me and Jake started walking to our next class which was chemistry.

"Did you do the homework?" Jake asked.

I looked at him confused.

" I'm guessing thats a no." Jake said, then sighed handing me his homework. I thanked him and walked into class. We sat down at our regular table that is in the far left side of the room. I started copping the homework barely paying any attention to the people around me. But something that Jake said brought me out of my concentration.

"Looks like we got a new kid in school" Jake said with boredom.

My head snapped up quickly looking at the front of the class. There he was, oh god I have to hide! I gasped which made Jake look at me funny. I looked around frantically for a hiding spot.

" Are you ok Sam?" Jake asked me.

"N..no!" I stuttered. " Thats him!" I whispered loudly

" Uh.. who? Jake asked confused by my reaction.

" Thats the guy I hit with a door this morning" I whispered to Jake hiding behind the large desk sitting on the floor.

Jake looked down and started laughing hysterically. I frowned up and him and put my finger to my lip to tell him to shut up.

When he finished laughing he looked down at me wiping his eyes of tears that formed there when he was laughing.

" I thought you were kidding, Sam!" he said trying to hold back laughter again.

" You did!?" I asked feeling dumb.

Then thats when I heard the teacher tell the new kid." Well you can sit next to Jake, hes the one wearing the black shirt back there in the corner, Sam doesn't seem to be here today." My eyes widened and I looked at Jake for help. He just looked at me and busted out laughing again! That Jackass!

I bit my finger, hoping the kid wouldn't come over here. Then a shadow seem to hover me. Oh shit!

I looked up slowly and stared at the new kid. Now that I think about it hes really cute. Oh god! I can feel myself blushing! No!! I gave a little wave to the new kid and said 'hey' in a tiny voice. I smiled big trying to get myself out of this situation. But the guy was staring at me like I was on crack. I slowly got up trying to prevent anymore embarrassment.

"Uh, we meet again!" I said with fake enthusiasm. I laughed nervously.

He stared at me for a moment then he must have snapped himself out of whatever he was thinking, which was probably bad.

" Oh, hey." he said awkwardly. "Why exactly where you hiding behind the desk?" he asked confused.

" Contact!" I blurted. " I dropped my contact thats all" I laughed nervously again.

" Uh-huh." It didn't look like he believed me.

" Um, well this is my desk. So, … oh look! Theres an empty desk over there with Jim!" I pointed at the only geek in the class that was hovered over his desk picking his nose mumbling something about DNA cells then looking at the 'DNA' he found in his nose. The new kid looked at me like I was crazy once he seen the desk I was pointing at.

"I'll go there a little later. By the way I'm Blake Farly." he said stretching his hand out for me to shake.

I shook it and said " I'm Samantha Marino, but people just call me Sam. So you can call me Sam if you want. You don't have to but, thats just what everyone else calls me." Oh, dammit, I'm rambling. He smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

" Ok students lets start class! Everyone take a seat." the teacher said, saving me from embarrassing myself even more.

I let go of his hand and sat down staring down at my paper of unfinished homework. Dammit I need to finish copping.

Blake probably thinks I'm a total nerd or something. I peered over at him, he was sitting as far away from DNA boy as possible and he looked so uncomfortable. I almost felt bad for him. Almost, being the key word.

I glanced to my right, at Jake and saw him staring at me with narrowed eyes and a smile on his lips. Uh no, this is bad.

**ELLO ELLO PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING MY STORY... EVEN THOUGH THERE HASNT BEEN MUCH REVIEWS...AT ALL! VV IT WOULD MAKE ME EXTREMELY HAPPY IF YOU PEOPLE WOULD LEAVE REVIEWS FOR ME! BUT HEY... WHAT CAN I SAY...**

**-SEXY TIME**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was sitting down at the usual lunch table with Jake next to me. I was just pushing my food around on the tray, while watching Jake gobble his pizza down. I swear he eats so much, but he doesn't gain an ounce of fat. Well, neither do I but still.

"Why aren't you eating Sam?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up startled. What the hell? When did he get here? I must have been spacing out again. This always happens to me. Why you ask? I'm not sure either it just happens. Kind of like what I'm doing now, just staring at his lips, which isn't a good idea since hes waiting for an answer. I think I was starting to drool a little because Jake jammed my ribs with his elbow.

"Ow!" I yelled. Oh shit, people are starting to stare.

I searched in my brain trying to process what Blake just asked me. Why am I not eating? Oh, duh! God a hate when I get slow like that.

" I'm not feeling hungry." I replied, too little too late, because he was looking at me like I had way too many issues.

" Oh, OK. Well you don't mind if I sit with you and, uh, him?" he asked me looking at Jake.

"Oh, no I don't mind. And this is Jake." I said indicating that the guy sitting next to me was Jake. Shouldn't he know already? I mean the teacher told him earlier. Oh well. They said 'hey' to each other not really looking at one another. Blake sat down across from me and Jake. Now that I think about it, nobody sits with me or Jake. The table is huge, so I don't see why everyone is smashed together in other tables when we could just share this big one. Oh yeah, I remember now. Jake scared everyone away. Guy or girl. They wouldn't stop bugging us, the girls would be rubbing all over Jake and the guys would try flirting with me. Then one day Jake snapped and yelled at everyone. That would be why everyone is afraid to sit by us. I have to admit its really scary when Jake is mad. He hardly ever gets mad, let alone yells at anyone. But I guess it just built up one day and he couldn't hold it back anymore. Besides its nice and quiet where we sit so its all good.

My thoughts where interrupted when Blake suddenly asked. " So... are you two like, dating?"

Jake and I looked at one another, then back at Blake and started laughing. This guy should be a comedian.

" Uh, no. Me and Jake are just friends. Well best friends." I told Blake. He nodded, understanding, yet not understanding why me and Jake laughed.

Ah, yes I remember now. Well, you see, me and Jake always laugh when someone asked us that because I was having some trouble getting rid of some guy who wouldn't stop bugging me to go out with him one summer. And so, Jake decided to act like a protective, just out of jail, boyfriend for me. Ill cut the story short and just tell you that the guy almost pissed his pants when Jake walked up to me and the guy, yelling some crap about him taking care of the kids all the time. The kids, me and Jake supposedly had. I never seen the guy again, thank the Lord.

" So how do you like California so far?" I asked Blake trying to make conversation.

" Its different. Not bad different, just different from Kentucky thats all." He told me quickly.

" I see." Not really but he doesn't know that. " How do you like Valley High?"

" Well, everyone here seems nice so far, so I think its OK."

" thats a first." I mumbled under my breath.

" Huh?"

"Nothing. So Jake what do you want for your birthday?" I asked turning to look at Jake who looked like he wanted to murder someone but quickly hid it when he heard me asked him something.

" I dunno. Anything good." he told me, not looking interested.

" Great, that helps allot." I mumbled. I turned back to look at Blake who was glaring at Jake. What is up with them anyways? I looked at Jake who was returning the glare. Jeez, if looks could kill.

* * *

I was changing for gym now. The last period of the day, also the worst. I hate gym, I always end up getting hurt. I'm just not good at these kind of things! I have absolutely no balance at all, or any kind of talent with any kind of sport. Well, thats not the worst part. The worst part is that Jenna is in this class period. Jenna is also a B I T C H. We were once friends, ages ago. Until her boyfriend broke up with her telling her that he didn't love her and that he just wanted to get closer to me. Which sucks monkey balls my friend. Giant hairy monkey balls.

She ended up hitting me when I said 'hey' to her. I was, well I was shocked, then hurt, then pissed. Of course I wasn't going to let her hit me so I hit back. Then ended up giving her a concussion, because she fell back slipping on an ice cube during lunch in front of everyone. I tried apologizing, but after a while I just said fuck that. I didn't need her as a friend anyways. Thats when I met Jake. Yeah I know can you believe all this happened in 5th grade!? Theres more drama going on at elementary school then you all think.

I just finished putting my gym shorts on and tight spaghetti strap shirt on when Jenna walked in. She did her daily glare at me when I walked by her. I put my running shoes on then got out of the locker room breathing in a deep breath, almost choking because it wasn't a nice fresh air smell, but instead a nasty, sweaty male smell. Ugh! I walked on searching for Jake but instead found Blake. Great.

"Oh, I didn't know you had this class with me to." I said stopping in front of him smiling.

" Yeah, well I guess we do then." he said smiling back then said. " Cant wait to see your athletic skills."

My smile was completely gone now and I was frowning. " Yeah, about that... well you see," I fidgeted nervously. " I'm not very good at sports and stuff." I admitted sheepishly.

He laughed and looked at me. " I thought you would be since you have such a nice body." he said, smiling bigger. He grabbed my arm and held it up, looking for muscle. I blushed, but then my arm fell back to my body, because Jake snatched Blake's hand off of me.

Jake was glaring at Blake, and Blake looked a little surprised to see Jake. I looked back and forth between then. Must be a guys thing. Humph!

Jake let go of Blake's wrist and grabbed my upper arm and smiled at me. A very big creepy smile. I looked at him oddly, and then was being led out to the track to start our run.

" Lets go Sam! We don't want to be late! We all know how clumsy you are." Jake said tight lipped and some how added fake enthusiasm. I looked back at Blake and he was staring holes into Jakes back.

Jake let go of my arm and we started stretching. I'm no good at stretching either, considering how I'm not flexible and stuff like that. Its Monday, so every Monday is running Monday. We have to run the entire period, which is very tiring. Well for me, anyways. So we started jogging to loosen up our muscles a bit. Knowing me, Jake slows down because I constantly trip over my own feet. Hes there just in case I fall and cant save my own fall. The track is around the football field. And let me tell you, the football field is huge. By the time I were to make it all the way around, I'm pretty sure the period would be over.

Jake looked back and starting jogging faster dragging me along. Why are we jogging faster!? He knows I will most likely trip over my own feet. But then I knew why. Blake was gaining on us. I looked back at him and he waved giving me a smile. I looked back at Jake and he noticed Blake was catching up so he made me run faster to keep up with him. I swear, if I fall and bust my head open, Jake will never hear the end of it! That is, if I'm still alive after this!!

Blake caught up and got in front of me, then turned around running back words waving and smiling at me and Jake. Jake made some kind of sound, almost like a growl and let go of me and started running faster to beat Blake. Blake noticed and turned around quickly and started running faster to beat Jake. Well, if you haven't noticed yet, they were racing each other.

By the time I got back to where the starting line was I saw them sprawled out on the floor breathing heavily. Jake was breathing heavily and gasping something that sounded like "I won!" over and over. I walked by then looking down at them and just shook my head and rolled my eyes. Boys, cant live with them, cant live without them.

* * *

I was walking, feeling sticky and nasty from gym, and was about to walk around the corner when I heard someone talking. I stopped and listened behind the wall, I took a little peek and watched as Blake was talking on the phone.

" I found her." he said through the phone. " Shut up and just tell V I found her... yes I'm sure its her. Yes! Dammit! Just listen! Yeah... well she is pretty hot, I cant guarantee I wont do something if he doesn't get here in time." he said and laughed quietly. He got serious all of the sudden. " I'm not that stupid! I'm telling you its the chick hes looking for. She looks just like the picture and her name is S-.."

A hand went over my mouth preventing me from screaming. I fell back smashing into the guys chest. Oh shit!

**ID LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO P.K. Anderson! THANX FOR THE ADVICE! ILL TRY TO MAKE MY S****TORIES HAVE MORE JUICE IN THE BEGINNING! LOL THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What are you doing!" a familiar voice whispered in my ear. I immediately relax knowing who it was. I turned around quickly smacking Jake on the arm.

" You big dummy! You scared the crap out of me!" I whispered loudly. I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the school quickly so we wouldn't get caught by Blake. I let a big breath out when we stopped, then I looked at him. " I think hes looking for someone at this school Jake." I told him feeling a little confused. If only Jake hadn't sneaked up on me like that I would have found out the girls name. Maybe I knew her. Hmm.. should I ask Blake if he needs help finding her? No! What am I crazy? Then he will know I was eavesdropping.

" Who's looking for who?" he asked confused.

" Hey what are you guys doing over here? Smooching!?" Blake said, coming into sight. I tensed not wanted to say anything about what I over heard and hoping Jake wouldn't either.

" Yes." Jake said seriously turning around to look at Blake. "Now go away."

I laughed nervously. " Oh, Jake you are so full of jokes!" I looked at Blake and he was smirking and had one eyebrow up.

Blake is cute, I admit! With his handsome face, tousled hair, and full lips. His hair is a honey brown with, tiny, light streaks in it. His eyes are pale blue with little specks of brown in the center of his pupil. He has muscles, not too much, but not too little, yet enough that you can tell he has some. He's sort of pale, not too pale though. Now that I look at him up close he has a tiny scar next to his upper lip. I wonder how that got there...

I must have been staring too much because I saw Blake smile slowly, and Jake tense up next to me. I looked at Jake and he was staring off the other way with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a tiny frown planted on his face.

Ever since Blake got here Jakes been acting funky. Its not like him, or maybe its because his birthday is coming up. Ugh, I don't really know, I can usually tell whats wrong with Jake but this just doesn't make sense. I've only seen him act this way when someone is flirting with his mom, or asking her out. Is his mom dating someone again? Ill have to ask him later.

" Ready to go Sam?" Jake asked, interrupting me from my thinking.

" Huh? Oh yeah!" I said quickly, I turned to Blake. " Well then, we will see you tomorrow. See ya later Blake."

I waved and walked away with Jake by my side. I usually spend the end of the day after school at Jake's house with him and his mom. We just relax, do homework, or watch movies. I also spend my weekends at his house to, which is why he always says that I practically live with him and his mom. Which I don't! Well, yeah I do, but still.

" I'll meet you there, kay?" I told Jake walking over to my car.

" Alright." he said distracted, as though he was doing more thinking then listening.

I got in my car and drove towards Jake's house. He only lives a block a way from my house so I can easily walk to his house, but I didn't feel like it today, considering how I jogged earlier. I arrived at his house 3 minutes later and parked my car in his driveway. His house is big, not mansion big, but big.

I got out of the car, noticing that Jake already beat me. I didn't even see him pass me on the way over here! I walked over to the front door, about to knock, when his mom answered it. Lily smiled huge then frowned.

" You know, you don't have to knock! Ive told you this many times, Sam." she scolded me playfully. I smiled at her telling her I knew, then she lead me in. I flopped down on the comfy, large couch letting out a sigh.

" Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Why don't you run up stairs and take a shower." she told me. I was about to decline, but then remembered that I probably stunk from jogging today. I nodded, getting up from the comfy couch, and started up the stairs. I was walking down the hallway about to pass one of the many bathrooms in this house, when Jake snatched the door open and bumped into me getting out.

" Ah!" I yelled. " My eyes! My eyes!" I screamed, only playing around. Jake looked a little surprised, then laughed. He was wearing only a towel, which explains why I was playfully screaming in agony. I must admit that Jake looks like a total hottie in a towel. He has an amazing six pack, which at the moment was wet from water. His wet hair was sticking to his face and hiding his eyes. He cleared his throat looking at me. Oh, crap, I was staring again! Dammit.

" What are you doing up here Sam?" he asked raising his hidden eyebrow.

" Your mom told me to take a shower."

" Good, cause you stink." he said laughing. I glared at him playfully.

He started walking over to his room shaking his head. I ran over to him smacking his butt hard.

" Love tap!" I yelled running into the guest room across from his, laughing. I locked the door quickly.

" Hey!" he yelled at me, then starting laughing. " Don't think I wont get you back!" he said loudly. He must have gone into his room because I heard a door close.

I walked into the guest room's bathroom and started undressing. Come to think of it, this room is practically mine, since I always sleep in here and have some clothes in the closet.

I started the shower and waited while it heated up. Once it was scorching hot, just how I like it, I got in and sighed. I love this house.

I got done taking a shower in 25 minutes. I got out and wrapped a towel around me and walked out of the bathroom heading toward the closet. I searched for something to wear. I pulled out a muscle shirt, that I probably borrowed from Jake once and never gave back, and got out some short shorts. Good thing I keep undies and bra's in here to. I put on my underwear and bra, then my clothes. I brushed my hair out and walked over to the door.

I unlocked the door, and proceeded to walk out. I got down stairs and saw Jake laying on his back on the couch. I walked over to him and flopped myself down on his stomach. He made a 'hoof' sound, then grabbed my waist and lifted me up, as if I weighed a feather, and then got up. He threw me down on the couch on my stomach and I bounced a little. Then he sat on my back.

" Jesus Christ!" I yelled, trying to get up and get him off at the same time. I heard him laugh and I wiggled around more. " I cant breathe!" I yelled at Jake, trying to get air into my lungs. He got up quickly and stared down at me laughing.

I got up breathing heavily and tried to tackle him. It felt like I just tried tackling a stone wall. I clung on to his waist as he turned to leave, dragging me with him. I growled frustrated, then a light bulb clicked on in my head and I got a brilliant idea. I let go quickly and started to tickle him on the sides of his stomach.

He sucked in a huge breath, then started laughing. He fell to the floor, and I crawled on top of him continuing to tickle him. He tried to stop me by holding my arms down by my sides.

The next thing I know, I'm on the floor under him and hes on top of me holding my arms down at my side. He had a evil smile on his face. He opened his mouth and lunged at my throat, and neck. He smashed his lips on my throat and blew down making farting noises. I screamed hysterically, and starting laughing uncontrollably.

" Lily!!" I yelled while laughing and screaming.

Jakes mom ran into the living room looking around frantically, then smiled when she spotted me being attacked by Jake.

" Help!!" I laughed and screamed at her. I wiggled around trying to get free. I heard Jake inhale quickly then stopped tickling me. He looked up at his mom and smiled broadly.

" Now, Now, Jake get off the poor girl, besides, dinner is ready so stop playing around and come and eat you two." she said with a smile. I just love Jake's mom.

He got off of me, smirking, then hauled me up quickly. I smacked into his chest and he started laughing. Jackass. He probably did that on purpose.

We walked over to the dinning room, which looks all fancy, and sat down at our usual spot. The food smelled heavenly, and it looked delicious. I was sitting across from Jake and his mom was sitting to the left of me at the end of the table. If Jake had a dad, the dad would be sitting at the empty chair at the other end of the table to the right of me. But he doesn't, and Jake doesn't seem to mind not having a father figure either. We passed the food around and started eating.

**D! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAP! I DIDNT UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE IM WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY! BUT I WONT POST THE OTHER STORY TILL ITS COMPLETELY DONE, OR I JUST CANT WAIT! LOL THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF!!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I slammed my hand down lazily on Snoopy's head.

"Ugh" I groaned. I so don't feel like going to school today. I dragged myself out of bed and did my morning ritual of getting ready. Once I was dressed, wearing black skinny jeans with a stunner belt, and a black tight shirt that said "I 3 being mean", I stumbled down stairs to get breakfast.

I was surprisingly not late for school today. I drove into the lot finding a parking spot. I got out and started towards class feeling like today is a good day, besides, its Friday!

I made it to class on time and sat down noticing that Jake wasn't here yet. Jake is always here before me. Whats holding him up? Maybe he got sick. All these things were swarming around in my head that I didn't notice Jake walking into class.

" Hey." he said lazily sitting down in the desk next to me.

I looked to my right surprised. " Oh, hey Jake! I got here before you and you usually....." I trailed off noticing for the first time since he got here that he looked... tired?

He looked over at me and gave me a lazy smile.

" Are you OK?" I asked him concerned.

" Yeah, mom had a date last night. I stayed up waiting for her to get back."

" A date? Who is it this time?"

" I don't know, some dude that works down the street at the grocery store. Hes like, my age. Its gross." he said disgusted.

" Hmm..." I murmured. " So you want to do the usual?" I asked him.

The 'usual' was a way to get rid of the guy. Things like, sending a hooker to go up to him, while he is with Jake's mom, and start yelling at him about not paying the child support for her 5 kids. That usually made Jake's mom stop dating the guy.

Jakes mom is very pretty. She use to be a model, but quit a long time ago when she got pregnant with Jake. Shes still pretty though, about to be 39 years old. She had Jake when she was 21, and young. She never talks about Jake's dad. I think Jake's dad use to be in charge of the modeling agency, but I don't know, and Jake never talks about him either. He always changes the subject or says he doesn't want to talk about it. My wondering mind was interrupted because Jake spoke.

" I don't know. I guess we could." he said yawning.

" well then I'll check out the corners for a different, umm.. 'lady'. It will get a little suspicious if we use the same chick from last time." I mind as well should have been talking to myself, because Jake was asleep with his head in his arms. He looks so innocent when hes asleep.

The period went by slowly, and so did all the other periods including lunch. Which was awkward because Jake was watching Blake with glazed eyes and Blake was watching Jake. I was just sitting there looking back and forth at both of them. Men these days.

After school I went over to Jake's house thinking of a plan to get rid of this new guy that Lily was dating. I couldn't think of any more plans except the hooker one.

I ate dinner with them and decided to sleep over and stay up with Jake while his mom went out on a date with the guy again.

" You weren't kidding when you told me he was like your age, where you?" I asked Jake when Lily left with John.

Thats what the guy said his name was when he introduced himself to me and Jake. John Carlson. What a jacked up name.

" I told you." he said grumpily.

" That guy was creepy to. He kept staring at me and winking." I told Jake and shivered with the memory. At first I thought he had some kind of tick, boy was I wrong.

Jake growled and said something under his breath that sounded like " Hes trying to steal the only women I care about." I stared at him oddly, then shook my head. We sat down on the couch, in deep thinking. The only way we can get rid of him has to be the hooker. Oh my God! I have the perfect plan!

" Jake!" I practically yelled at him. " I got it!"

He looked surprised at first then confused. " Got what?"

" We can get at least 3 chicks to go up to him and start yelling at him about sleeping around behind there backs!" I looked at Jake excited.

A smile spread out on his handsome face. He grabbed my face and kissed me on the forehead quickly, then got up and ran upstairs. He came back down with, what looked like an address book and dropped it on my lap. I looked up at him confused.

" Whats this for?" I asked him.

" There should be a bunch of numbers you can call. Its from the hookers that we payed for helping us out all the other times. They must have wanted me to call them since they gave me there numbers, but I put them in here just in case this happened! They have to have some friends who need money, so we can call them and ask if they have any friends who can help us out and we will pay them and there friends for helping us."

I looked at him dumbfounded.

" What?" he asked nervously.

" You put there numbers in there just " in case" something like "this" would happen?" I asked him doubtfully.

He frowned at me and said " You don't think that I would...? ….with them...? And the diseases!??" he asked me so shocked that his voice got high pitched at the end.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. I laughed at him then said " Just come on. It doesn't matter what I think, lets get this done and over with."

He looked at me and frowned. " You don't believe me?"

" Sure, sure I believe you." I said quickly. " Now let get this done!"

..............

It was complete. We called the hookers and told them where Lily and John were at. They wanted 100 dollars each and we reluctantly agreed.

I had my head on Jakes chest angled watching the T.V and we were laying on the huge comfy couch. He was brushing his hands through my hair when his mom walked in the door sulking. She sighed, locked the door and dropped her purse on the coffee table. She walked towards her room and stopped at her door, then looked over at us.

" I thought you two would have stopped doing those tricks on me last year." she said in a small voice.

I tensed up and I felt Jake stiffen under me. Oh crap, how did she find out!?

Before me or Jake could say anything she walked into her room quietly and closed the door.

Aww man I feel like a total jackass now!

" Jake?" I whispered.

" I feel bad to. But he didn't deserve my mom." he said with a hard voice.

I looked up at him and rested my chin on his chest. " What now?" I asked.

" I'm not sure yet." he answered not looking at me, but at his mom's door.

I sighed and laid my head back down.

I must have drifted off to sleep because when I woke up I was alone on the couch with a blanket spread over me. I wasn't sure what time it was, maybe 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning. I heard yelling coming from Lily's bedroom.

It sounded like Jake and his mom where arguing. I didn't want to listen but I couldn't help not listening. I heard Jake yelling that John was checking Sam out. Then I heard his mom yell back something about who ever she's with they will always check Sam out because Sam just looks like that kind of girl, even though shes not.

What kind of girl do I look like? I hope not the loose kind of girls.

I heard Jake yell back at his mom that I could never be that kind of girl, and that she should be ashamed to even think that way because she knows me.

" It doesn't matter! Don't you think I've noticed that every guy I come home with have lust in there eyes just looking her!" Jakes mom yelled loud.

I started feeling like me being here was probably a bad idea. I didn't want them fighting with each other because of me. They are the only family they have, I wouldn't want to ruin it.

I got up quietly and walked out the front door trying not to make a sound. Of course with my luck the door croaked, and squeaked loudly.

I heard the yelling stop and then I heard a door open. I rushed out closing the door quickly when I heard Jake call my name. I started running. I didn't want him to see how much it hurt me to hear them having a family fight. Family, something I don't have anymore. They shouldn't be wasting their lives fighting with each other, because they never know if one day they will be walking into a empty house. Spending a birthday alone, opening presents alone, or celebrating new years by themselves.

I ran, and ran not caring where I was going. I just didn't want to hear them fight, because of me.

I sat down at a park bench and stared up at the stars. I didn't even notice that I was crying. The tears where tumbling down my cheeks. It felt like they were never going to stop.

I cried because I made two people, who love each other so much, fight. I cried because I was alone. I cried because I missed my dead family. And I cried just to cry. I covered my face with my hands and cried into them.

Someone sat down next to me and I looked up slowly with my tear streaked face.

**OH NO! WHO COULD IT BE!!?? =O..... YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! IF....I UPDATE...BUAHAHAHA! JUST KIDDIN! OF COURSE I WILL UPDATE! BUT... IF YOU PEOPLE DONT REVIEW...I WONT!!! MUAHAHAHA LOL WELL THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jake walked me home quietly. As he planted a kiss on my forehead he told me not to worry about it.

" Get some rest, Sam." he told me then he turned and left, leaving me on my doorstep.

When Jake had found me I was crying on the Park bench. He had pulled me into his arms and I cried even more. He told me that it wasn't my fault and that he should have just told his mom he didn't like John.

That wasn't exactly soothing but it was close enough.

He pulled me up and we had started walking to my house.

I opened my door and walked in. Shoot, I always forget to lock my door. Ah, who cares. I walked over to my couch, too tired to go upstairs where my bed was, then sat down. I stared at my hands thinking about how I would face Lily while knowing how she feels about me. Well she didn't say she hated me, right? Maybe I'll just act like I didn't hear anything and just went for a early morning walk.

Yeah, right. Of course she will know I heard. Damn. What am I going to do!? Ill just avoid going to their house. Besides I need to go shopping for some groceries, so ill go out tomorrow. I'll make that little trip last all day.... hopefully.

* * *

I got up the next morning nervous, feeling sick, and hoping that I wouldn't run into Jake's mom at the store. I tried calming down by taking large deep breaths but it didn't really work.

I put on my royal blue puffy skirt with a matching corset. Told you I love my corsets. I put on some matching high top converse and headed out to go grocery shopping. I decided walking would take a while, which is what I wanted.

I started walking down the street with cash in my hand. Where the hell am I going to put this? I have no pockets, and I am NOT putting that down my boobs. What about my shoes?

I stuffed my money in my royal blue converse, shaking my leg to make it more comfortable. Eh, it could be worse then this.

I had been walking for about 20 minutes when I finally spotted the grocery store. Well this is good! The neighbor hood over here doesn't seem so creepy. Right when I thought that, I saw a hobo walking out from around a corner. Oh, crap.

I sped up the pace, walking quicker. Hopefully the dude wont see me. When I finally got to the grocery store, which happens to be the tiniest grocery store you can have in a town, I practically ran in. phew!

I got a few things that I needed and took it over to the cash register. I was only shopping for about 45 minutes, and had a bag full of groceries.

The lady did her job and stuffed the food in a paper bag.

" That will be $52.95." the lady said smiling.

I smiled and handed her the money, then grabbed my paper bag full of groceries. I walked out of the store, and noticed the sky was darkening. It must be getting ready to rain. RAIN!!!!!? Oh shit!

I practically started running, or attempted to, but the bag wasn't as light as I hoped it would be. I was balancing the bag in my arms trying to look over it to see where I was going.

I was just about to pass an alley when a hand grabbed me and yanked me back into the creepy alley. NO! NOT THE HOBO!!! I practically yelled this in my head, and was about to scream when someones hand went over my mouth, stopping my scream from escaping.

I dropped my paper bad full of groceries and struggled to get the nasty hand off of my face. I was thrown back into the alley wall, and someones body was pressing against mine. I guess it was a guy's since it was all muscle. I looked up to see the mans face and froze.

Tell me something … why would the guy, or should I say vampire, who saved me a few years ago be attempting to kidnap me? Yeah I didn't know either.

" Ill let you go if you promise not to scream." He told me seriously.

I nodded, well attempted to nod but it was hard with his hand crushing my mouth. I felt him loosen his hold and step back. I took a huge breath and was about to ask what that was all about but the next thing I know, he's up against the wall like I was and someones hand was at his throat

I followed the hand up the arm and to the face, and I saw ...Jake!? WTF! When did he... how did he know... OH GOD! Hes trying to fight with a vampire! Hes going to get himself killed!

I looked up at the vampire's face and he was...smiling? Crap, smiling is not good in this situation.

" Well I never new I would see a Shape Shifter, let alone be touched by one. I thought your kind was extinct." Vamp guy said to Jake.

Shape Shifter!?? What did he mean by that. I looked over at Jake, confused and seen panic in his eyes. He glanced at me then at Vamp guy.

" Oh.... I see. She doesn't know does she?" he asked smiling wider.

Jake let him go taking a step back. Jake looked over at me, then down at the ground.

" Please don't think I'm a monster Sam." he said still looking at the ground.

" Hold on! Let me get this straight. You, Vamp dude, thinks that Jake is a Shape Shifter?" I asked him confused.

" Oh babe, I know hes a Shape Shifter." Vamp guy said.

" Don't call her Babe!" Jake snapped. I blinked confused.

" Jake your a Shape Shifter!??" I asked incredulously.

From what I have read, Shape Shifters are people who can change forms into any animal. Sort of like werewolves, just that shape shifters can be any animal, wolf or not.

Jake looked over at me and gave me a weak smile then shrugged his shoulders.

Well that gave me the answer. So does this mean faeries and goblins are real to? I mean if there is Vampires and Shape Shifters there has to be other freaky things out there that go bump in the night, right?

I nodded my head thinking. Ok so my best friend happens to be a shape shifter and he never told me....

" Why didn't you tell me!?" my voice got a little louder then usual, and I felt hurt.

" Well why didn't YOU tell ME that you knew vampires exists!??" he countered my question with one of his.

"Because I would have been killed! And besides I thought you wouldn't understand." I mumbled the last part.

Jake was about to say something but I cut him off. " Wait!" I turned to Vamp dude. " why did you try kidnapping me!" I yelled at him

He raised an eye brow then said. " I wasn't trying to kidnap you, I just had some information you might want."

" What information?" me and Jake said at the same time.

" You know that guy that tried to have you for dinner a few years back?" he asked.

I looked quickly at Jake, because Jake never found out about that. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, then he said to the Vamp dude while still staring at me with narrowed eyes. " please continue..."

I gave him one of my famous cheesy smiles.

" Well hes back and since you were the only person that has ever escaped from him, he wants to make sure your dead." he told me bored.

" Wow...." I said.

Just what I need right now, a crazed vamp trying to end my life.

" So....is that it.?" I asked Vamp dude.

The guy looked at me a little surprised then covered it up quickly and smiled.

" Yeah, thats about it." he told me.

I looked over at Jake, who looked like he was deep in thought. He looked up with a frown on his face.

" I'll make sure Sam's safe." he said definitely.

Vamp guy looked Jake up and down and was on the verge of laughing.

" What!" Jake snapped at him.

" I could do a better job protecting her then you could." he said holding back laughter.

I just watched them argue on who could protect me, and I guess they settled that they would see who could protect me the most. Oh this is cool, two hot guys protecting me is ok I guess.

" Then its settled!" they both said shaking hands. Then tightened there hold, I'm guessing, to see who would say 'uncle' first. Men can be so, mushy brained.

" Well if you two are done touching each other I'm going home. And thanks to you" I said looking at Vamp guy " some hobo ran off with my groceries."

I turned around to start walking home when something wet hit my eye. Ag! I looked up and more wet drops hit my face. Oh crap I forgot it was going to rain!

The rain started pouring down and I was about to run when Jake grabbed my arm and we ran towards his car. I jumped in the passenger side and he ran around to the other side jumping in. We closed the doors and sat there silently.

" So your not mad at me are you?" he asked me quietly.

I turned to look at him with a confused expression.

" why would I be mad at you?" I asked him

" Well because of the whole, I'm a shape shifter thing."

" Where you ever going to tell me?" I asked him sadly.

" yes!... maybe ...no.. " he admitted sheepishly at the end. " I didn't want you to think of me as a freak and stop being my friend Sam."

" I thought you knew me better than that, Jake."

" I do! But I didn't want to take any chances." he told me sadly.

I started feeling bad because I wasn't the one keeping the secret from everyone. Not being able to tell the people closest to you. I had only one secret and now it wasn't one at all because Jake knows now. I felt relieved,believe it or not. It felt good to not have to keep anything from Jake. Well maybe except for....

I smiled at Jake and said " Well now we don't have to keep anything from each other, right?"

He smiled back and said " Yeah, your right."

We stared at each other for a moment, then he looked away and I did the same. I was hoping my eyes didn't give away too much. I heard him sigh and start the car and we drove off, towards my house.

**WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK!!!!!!!!!!?? CRAZY HUH! YEAH I THOUGHT SO TOO! ^_^ WELL THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE CHAPS! ILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON! THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF!!!!!!!!!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	8. Chapter 7

***COUGH COUGH* EXCUSE ME PEOPLE I HAVE A SHORT ANNOUNCEMENT! OR WHATEVER, BUT ANYWAYS I PROBABLY, MOST LIKEY, WONT UPDATE FOR A LITTLE WHILE, MAYBE 3 OR 4 DAYS POSSIBLY 5. LOL MY MOMMA IS GOING TO GET HER GALLBLADDER OUT AND I HAVE TO BE A SLAVE AROUND THE HOUSE FOR A WHILE. LOL WELL ENJOY THIS CHAP, AS MUCH AS YOU CAN. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATED BEFORE! IVE BEEN A BIT...LAZY... AND NOT IN THE MOOD TO WRITE. AND IF IM NOT IN THE MOOD TO WRITE MY STORY COMES OUT CRAPPY! DO YOU WANT A CRAPPY STORY? I DIDNT THINK SO! SO ANYWAYS JUST READ THE CHAP! AND NOW.... IM DONE! ~~~**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up feeling exhausted, and slightly confused. I sat up in bed, and scratched my head mindlessly.

" That was one weird dream...." I mumbled to myself.

I got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I got out a couple of minutes later and put some old comfy clothes on. I started walking down stairs and stopped when I got at the end of the stairs.

I'm pretty sure my eyes would have popped out of my eye sockets if I hadn't of closed my eyes and rubbed them. I was hoping it was a dream. DAMN!

" Good morning Sam." Jake said to me a little worried.

" Oh, good morning Sammy." the Vamp dude said next after Jake. They were both sitting on the couch in the living room.

I sighed and waved a hand, walking towards the kitchen. I stopped right when I was about to enter the kitchen and turned around with narrowed eyes. I glared at the Vamp guy and was about to snap at him for calling me Sammy, when Jake beat me to it.

" Don't call her that!" Jake snapped at him.

Vamp dude sighed and said back " I cant call her Babe, and now you wont let me call her Sammy?"

Jake growled and was about to explain why, but I interrupted him. " Just call me Sam. That's it! And anyways I don't even know your name. Mind telling me?"

" Maximilian Cortex" he stated.

" Right, well I'm just going to call you Max for short." I told him

He nodded understanding " most people just call me Ian, but that works too."

I changed the subject " So when is this crazy Vampire going to come and attack me?"

" He might have people watching you until he comes out of hiding" Max told me.

" More vampires watching me?" I asked getting annoyed

" No, most likely a human."

" Hmmm.... well I haven't seen anyone watching me too closely." I told him, thinking if anyone could possibly be watching me.

" Well if you don't know, ill have to make sure at all times... so I decided to go to your school."

" As in... stalking me from behind the school's bars?" I asked confused.

" No ill be attending the same school as you and Jake. I'm going to start Monday." he said, a smile crossing his beautiful features.

"WHAT!!!" me and Jake yelled at the same time.

Max raised an eyebrow and smirked.

I smacked my own forehead. This is going to be one interesting last school year. I looked over at Jake and he was steaming.

If smoke could come out of his ears it would be right now. He looked like he wanted to kill someone, preferably Max.

Come to think of it, Max looks like hes only 18 or 19 years old. He has black straight hair that reaches down his ears and ends a little longer then the nape of his neck, he is slightly more muscled then Jake. His eyes are black and at times they look a little purple. Like the purple swirls around with the black.

I'm pretty sure he can pass as a senior at my school. If Jake has been under disguise all these years, then Max could pull it off too.

I walked into the kitchen and served myself cereal. I sat down and began eating.

I almost choked when Max said " You know, you look really cute when your asleep."

" Don't do that!" I screeched at him.

" Don't do what? Watch you when your asleep?" he asked confused.

" That to! Thats not what I was talking about though. I'm talking about you sneaking up on me like that." I told him looking around nervously.

" I wasn't sneaking around." he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes, then asked " Wheres Jake?"

"I don't know. I think he went upstairs. Why?"

I didn't answer his question and walked up stairs leaving Max confused. I walked into my room and found Jake laying on my bed facing the ceiling. He had a stuff animal in his arms. It was a turtle that he had won me at the fair a long time ago.

I walked over to the bed and laid down next to him.

" Thinking?" I asked him quietly.

" Yeah..." he sighed

" You've been doing that allot lately. Its not like you." I joked around.

He chuckled and threw the turtle at me. We laid there silently until we ended up falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up intertwined with Jake. My face was snuggled under his chin and I was sprawled on top of him. He had his arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders. My arms where around his neck. Our legs were twisted around each others. I guess we were the 'snuggling' kind.

I groaned and tried getting up but Jakes arms tightened around me. This is close, way too close.

" Jake" I whispered.

The only answer I got was a groan. I looked up at Jake and he was still asleep. Great. Maybe if I bite him..... no! What am I thinking, he will totally freak out. But...

I couldn't help it. I bit his neck, not too hard but hard enough to make him wake up. I heard a gasp then I felt Jakes hands on my shoulders trying to get me off. I held on, which probably didn't feel very good to Jake.

" Sam!" Jake exclaimed breathlessly.

I finally let go and sat up with a smirk on my face.

" Finally you wake up. I thought you were going to hug me to death." I said laughing at the expression on Jake's face. Priceless.

" So you bit me!?" he asked a little confused.

" Well I called your name but you still didn't wake up." I said with a 'duh' expression on.

I looked at his neck and my eyes widened. I started laughing like crazy.

" I....gave...you ...a..hickey!" I said between laughs.

He looked at me with a shocked expression. I just continued laughing.

" Well good! You two are awake! I would have thought you two would have did the naughty in your sleep." Max said walking into my room.

My mouth fell open and I just knew I was blushing. I'm pretty sure I was as red as a tomato. I closed my mouth and glared at him. I heard a chuckle come from Jake and I swiftly sent a glare at him to.

" Sam is too old fashion to do that." I heard Jake say to Max with a grin.

" I see..." Max trailed off.

This is embarrassing me even more.

" OK! Shut up. Lets talk about something else." I said quickly still blushing.

" what time is it?" Jake asked Max.

" It's going to be 9:00 P.M in five minutes. I have to get going so be good and ill see you two tomorrow." Max said with a big grin. He then vanished right in front of me and Jake.

I blinked a couple of times and looked at Jake with wrinkled nose. He almost had the same expression.

" Well, it looks like we will be getting another new student in school, huh." I said to Jake grimly.

I heard him sigh, right before I threw the stuff animal turtle at his face.

**I HOPE ALL YOU PEOPLE ENJOYED THIS NOT SO WONDERFULL CHAPTER! IVE BEEN BUSY AND LAZY, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT. LOL WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER!! BUAHAH! HOPE YOU ALL STICK AROUND LONG ENOUGH TO READ IT! ^_^ THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF!!!!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	9. Chapter 8

**OK PEOPLE I AM BACK IN ACTION! THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO GET STICKY! WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! NOW READ!!!!!**

**-SEXY TIME**

**Chapter 8**

OK, one thing I know is that everyone is staring at us again.

I was sitting at the lunch table with Jake by my side and Blake sitting across from me. Max stood smiling down at us, and every girl was drooling from across the room.

I don't think its odd that I only hang out with hot guys, but I'm pretty sure all the girls in the school think I'm sleeping with them. That could also be why all the girls in the room, including Jenna, is glaring at me with so much hate. In fact the entire lunch room is awkwardly quiet.

Max sat down next to a super nervous Blake and said hello to us. Jake mumbled his hello and Blake winced. I didn't even say hello because I was watching two girls walk, cautiously, up to my lunch table. Well, mine and Jake's lunch table. They stopped right behind Max.

"h....hi" girl one stuttered to Max tapping him on the shoulder.

I rested my elbow on the table and held my chin in my hand. I was interested in what Max might say. Would he flirt with them? Or maybe he will just be nice to them...

Max turned around quickly and growled " scram!"

I heard them gasp and walk away quickly saying sorry. I just stared at Max with my widened eyes. Wow.... I so didn't expect that. I would have thought he was a man whore. Apparently not, well either that or he just didn't like them.

I blinked and quickly shot a glance at Jake and saw him snap out of the same expression I had on a moment ago.

I looked at Max a little confused and he just smiled back at me. Maybe hes just bi-polar. Can vampires even be bi-polar?

" What was that about?" I asked him confused.

" They stink" was his only reply.

" so you snapped at them because they stink!?" I asked shocked.

" Well they did stink, Sam." Jake agreed with Max for once.

" well what did they smell like?" I asked quickly

" Dirt" Jake and Max replied at the same time.

I almost forgot Blake was here and he was probably thinking that these two guys are on some hard core crack.

I glanced at Blake and saw him scooting down, away from Max, fidgeting. Why is he so nervous? Oh, no! Maybe he knows what Max is! That cant be good... I need to ask him, no wait I cant.. that would just be like me asking who he was looking for.

My train of thoughts were interrupted because two pale kids from my art class walked up to Max, and got on one knee to bow. One was a girl, and the other was a guy. I knew they were vampires, but why were they bowing? Is it normal to bow to another vampire? Or maybe they are just greeting him. Ugh! This is so confusing!

Without looking back, Max said " Not now, you'll make a scene."

" Yes, my lord" they both said getting up and walking away elegantly.

So he knew them? Wait! MY LORD? What is he some famous vampire or something?

" My lord?" I asked him, with a confused expression.

" Well id rather them call me 'my lord' then 'my prince', that would just give it away." he told me quietly and quickly that Blake couldn't understand what he said.

From the look on Jake's face, I was guessing he heard what Max said. I'm pretty sure my eye was twitching like crazy. He was a Prince!?? As in his parents are the king and queen of.. whatever!?

I leaned into the table getting closer to him, so that I wouldn't be over heard.

" Your the prince and your guarding me!? Why not tell one of your little minions!?" I asked a little over a whisper.

He grabbed my chin gently and pulled me closer. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

" well for one, if you want a job done you must do it yourself. And anyways, whats the fun in letting someone else do it. Besides your little Blake friend has been extremely nervous and is, at the moment, watching us very closely." he mumbled in my ear.

He slowly moved back to look at my face. I had been watching Blake closely too and at the moment I was still watching him. Suddenly, Max brushed his lips against mine, and thats all he got to do because Jake yanked me back into the table chair.

I was a little shocked and confused, that I hadn't realized Jake was growling. He had his hand tightly locked around the back of my shirt and was glaring at Max. I quickly looked over at Blake at his eyes where huge. This is so not good.

" Jake!" I whispered between my teeth and nudged him in the rib to get him out of his little animal trance.

Jake blinked and looked at me, then narrowed his eyes. He was about to whisper something in my ear but the lunch bell rang. I got up quickly pulling Jake with me to our next class.

When we got into class we sat down and I sighed. My fingers went up to my lips and i traced them where Max's lips where once.

Jake snatched my hand away and narrowed his eyes at me.

" OK, listen here, your not aloud to be with Max alone. Kay Sam." Jake whispered to me. " I don't trust him. I don't even trust Blake."

The look on Jake's face was somewhat pleading and demanding.

" fine" I sighed, then said " I think Blake might be hiding something, Jake."

" I know, did you see how he was reacting? I think he knows."

" Yeah, how will we know for sure if he knows though?" I asked Jake, while thinking.

" I'm not sure, but we have to think of something fast. This killer dude is coming for you and all this is happening too fast. Everything is cramming together and I cant think straight anymore." he told me rubbing his head full of tousled hair.

" I know what you mean." I told him, Lily's face popped in my head and I groaned. " how am I going to ever face your mom again?" I mumbled.

" Don't worry about that, we will work that out later." he told me, " shes just having a bad time thats all."

I sighed, and the day went on.

* * *

I laid down on my couch.

I had just taken a shower and was wearing a thin night shirt and shorts.

I sighed. Seems like I've been doing that allot lately. I started drifting off to sleep and was awoken by someone beating on my door.

I got up quickly and opened the door. Jake was breathing hard and tears where running down his face. He had blood all over him and he said something that will forever haunt me.

" Someone's killed Lily" he choked out, throwing his arms around me crying into my shoulder. We slid down to the floor, and we cried together.

My heart felt like it was tearing all over again. It felt like I lost another parent. I knew exactly how Jake felt. But this time, I had vengeance in my mind, instead of sorrow.

**OK PEOPLE. I GOT BORED AND DECIDED TO KILL JAKE'S MOM. I KNOW, YOU PROBABLY THINK IM CRAZY... BUT KILLING SOMEONE IS UBER AWESOME!!!LOL NOT IN REAL LIFE.. THATS JUST A NO, NO. ^_^ LOL WELL THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF!!!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	10. Chapter 9

**JUST TO LET YOU PEOPLE KNOW, JAKE IS A REAL TEDDY BEAR, BUT HE HIDES IT SO HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S A MACHO BUT HIS TRUE COLORS SHOW AND ONLY SAM REALLY KNOWS JAKE. WELL THATS ALL! READ NOW!**

**-SEXY TIME**

**Chapter 9**

Jake and I sat on the front steps of his house. The cops had just gotten done getting our statements and took Jake's....mom away. I couldn't stop the images of Lily's mutated body from flashing back inside my head.

She had been cooking when the murder happened.

Once Jake had came to my house crying, I cried with him for minutes but it felt like hours. He told me that he went to the store to get his mom something she needed for dinner and when he came back he found her in a ocean of blood. We had called the cops and we ran over to Jake's house.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw her body lying dead in a puddle of blood. There was a knife next to her body, which my guess would be that she tried defending herself. Her head was completely blown off. Her brains where splattered all over the kitchen wall.

I think Jake had thrown up when he found her body because there was vomit on the kitchen door entrance.

I distinctly remember that her body had to have been blown away by a shot gun. That was the only gun I could think that could do so much damage. Her chest had been shot and so had her right leg. She must have given a big fight, right before the killer shot her in the head.

The thoughts, the images, the smell all came running back and I had to stop myself from gagging again.

I scooted closer to Jake and he wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to stop myself from crying again. I didn't want to cry because if I did, I would most likely make Jake cry again. I just got him calmed down and I don't want him to freak out and get angry again.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waste gently squeezing. He wrapped his other arm around me and brought me closer kissing the top of my head. I sniffled holding back tears that were threatening to spill over. I felt a tiny drop of wet substance land on my cheek and I looked up, finding Jake staring aimlessly at a tree near by. He was crying softly, large tears rolling down his cheek.

By instinct I reached up and gently wiped them away with my thumb. I rested my hand on his cheek forcing him to look down at me. Our eyes met and I felt more tears building up making my eye sight blurry. I blinked trying to make them go away and ended up failing. They pored down my face and I felt Jake's hand wipe them away softly.

I rested my head on his chest sniffling.

There was no way we could walk back into his house without seeing the images all over again.

I got up silently and pulled Jake with me.

" Lets head to my house for tonight, Kay?" I croaked

He nodded his head and turned around to close the house door. After that we headed back to my house.

* * *

We sat, slouched down on the couch, staring at the T.V that was on, but not watching it. So many thoughts where swarming through my head. Why did Lily die? Who killed her? Was this all my fault?

I felt a huge headache coming on and I knew Jake was struggling with the same symptoms, emotionally and physically.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen and yanked open the cabinet door that contained all the medication I had to take over the years. I had some depression pills, some muscle relaxers and a bunch of others. I took out the Tylenol and plopped out 4 pills. Two for me and two for Jake.

I went to the fridge and got a carton of fruit punch. I walked back over to Jake, where he was still slouching on the couch staring at the T.V. I sat down next to him and handed him two pills and the carton. He took them without saying anything and tossed the pills in his mouth then drank from the carton. He handed the carton back saying his thanks and I took my pills.

We sat on the couch like mindless zombies, just staring ahead without really paying attention.

I could feel my eyes starting to droop and me sway to the side. I felt Jakes arms go around me and pull me to him. He laid down on the couch and laid me on top of him. I laid my head on his chest and I felt his hand in my hair. Soothing me, and making me sleepier.

Why was I the one getting soothed? It should be the other way around.

I yanked my head up quickly, then got up and stood over a confused Jake.

" can you get up really quick?" I asked, but it was mostly a demand.

He got up tiredly and watched as I laid down where he once was. He was about to say something but stopped when I patted my lap. He raised an eye brow at me.

" lay down." I said.

He cautiously laid down between my legs, on his back. I grabbed a hand full of his hair and mashed his head down on my chest. I felt him stiffen and I started running my hands through his hair. He loosened up after a moment and sighed.

He rested his arms over my slightly raised knees and I felt him relax.

Good, this is good. Its my turn to comfort him.

I continued to run my hands through his hair. I started at his forehead and slowly massaged his scalp. I did this until I reached the nape of his neck and I felt him shiver.

He turned over till he was laying down on his stomach and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. He laid his head down to the side, gently on my chest and closed his eyes.

I kissed the top of his head, like he does so often to me, and began to run my fingers through his hair. When I reached the nape of his neck he shivered again.

Ha! I found his shivering spot. Whatever that means. Everyone has that spot right? I mean I do, its right on my collar bone.

I ran my hand over the nape of his neck again and saw him shiver. I smiled then saw tiny chills running over his arms. Yep, its not just me.

He shook slightly and rub his head against my chest. OK, that wasn't what I expected.

My heart beat began to race, which I'm pretty sure Jake could hear, because I could hear it beating madly in my ears. I looked down at his face, and sighed with relief. Thank god hes asleep. He probably doesn't even no what he did.

I aimlessly continued to run my hands through his hair and began thinking of what I was going to do tomorrow. I was scared to go to sleep because I didn't want to have those images of Lily's mutated body in my mind. But as I tried not to sleep it only made me sleepier.

I felt the blackness tug me under and I was soon, fast asleep.

* * *

Why is my chest wet? I looked down to discover that I had a large hole through my chest and it was spilling blood like a water fall.

My eyes shot open and heard the sound of sobbing. There was a slight weight on my chest and I looked down and saw Jake crying into my chest and holding my shirt like it was a life line.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his head and shoulders holding him tightly to my chest. He gripped my shoulder holding onto me.

I tried soothing him by telling him it would be OK but even I knew it was a lie. No! It wasn't a lie! I mean I made it this far, surely Jake can to. I would help him, because he helped me in my time of need and comfort.

" I keep seeing her distraught body every time I close my eyes, Sam" Jake said struggling to calm his breathing and sobbing.

" I know, Jake." I told him, holing him tighter. " You'll make it through this. We will make it through this."

I felt him nod his head holding on to me tighter. I kissed his forehead gently and wiped his tears away. I was holding back my own tears, trying to comfort him.

I stared up at the ceiling praying that we would make it through this. All of this, including the stupid vampire trying to kill me.

**WELL I HOPE YOU CRACKHEADS, OOPS I MEAN PEOPLE LIKED THIS CHAP! =D WELL THATS PRETTY MUCH IT.... SOOOO YEAHHH... THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	11. Chapter 10

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAP! AND...THERE HASNT BEEN MUCH REVIEWING...I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! OR ELSE ILL THINK IM DOING A HORRIBLE JOB AT THIS STORY, AND WILL EVENTUALLY STOP WRITING. T_T IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!? LOL**

**Chapter 10**

A week later me and Jake were back in school. It is really going to suck, because in two days it's going to be Jake's birthday. How can I ever make it better without his mom here? Lately Jake has been doing nothing but searching. Hes determined to find and kill who ever murdered Lily. Ive never seen him so determined in my entire life, but then again this is his mom we are talking about.

Lunch time came around and we sat at our usual table, Max and Blake were there watching Jake intently. As if Jake would turn bad and murder everyone in the entire cafeteria. We all sat silently poking our food around.

"so... umm... what did we miss here at school?" I asked Blake and Max.

" nothing much just a few freshman fights, but other then that nothing." Blake told me.

I sat quietly, I was blank. I had nothing to talk about because I didn't want to make it seem like we just blew off the fact that Jakes mom is dead, but then again I didn't want to bring it up.

I glance to my left and Jake quickly. He was just slouched over watching his food. As if his pizza was going to flip and do tricks. I sighed, feeling the stress come back. How can I make him feel better without making him mad? And I want to be the last thing Jake is mad at right now.

I quickly grabbed Jakes pizza and took a bite out of it. Jake looked at me confused, considering how I had a whole pizza on my tray.

" If your not going to eat it then I will." I stated bleakly.

He raised an eyebrow at me and grabbed my pizza and took a bite out of it, which was larger then my bite.

" Hey!" I exclaimed " I was going to eat that!"

" You have mine, its a fair trade." he said with a smirk.

I nudged him in the rub gently smiling and shaking my head. So this is good, at least hes not completely oblivious.

Max sat, across from us with a bored expression planted on his face. Blake looked like he wanted to get the hell out of here. He kept watching Jake closely and I was wondering if he might have turned gay since we were gone. He was fidgeting around nervously.

" so... have you found out who murdered your mom?" Blake asked Jake quickly, still looking nervous.

I looked at Blake sharply, not believing that he just brought that up right now. I peeked a glance at Jake and he had a sad frown on his face. He covered it up quickly.

" no..." Jake told him emotionless.

At the moment I felt like strangling Blake and calling him an idiot. The bell rang and I got up quickly yanking Jake with me. We dumped our trays out and walked to class.

After school me and Jake walked home quietly. We walked to my house actually, because we still didn't want to go inside Jake's house. We only went once and that was to pack Jake some clothes to stay at my house.

We made it home and I threw my backpack on the ground and so did Jake. We plopped down into the couch feeling all the sleepless nights hitting us. I rubbed my face and got up slowly.

" what now?" I asked him.

" I don't know, Sam." he told me tiredly.

" well... how about you go to bed?" I mostly told him.

He shook his head, denying slumber.

" yes... come on." I pulled his hand tiredly.

He sighed and said. " Sam I have to find out who did this. Don't you understand?"

I felt a slight pang of hurt. " Well, I'll worry about that today. You just go to bed."

He still shook his head but I wasn't taking a no for an answer.

" Jake, go to bed." I said demanding. I narrowed my eyes on him and he looked up with his narrowed eyes. I was going to win this and he better like it.

" I said no." he told me getting angry. He yanked his hand out of mine. Fine... so its going to be one of those days.

I glared at him and said. " Fine, mope around all you want. I don't need this." I stomped off towards the door. I opened the door and stalked out slamming the door closed behind me. I heard Jake yell something but I wasn't sure what it was.

I was going to find out who killed his mother. And I had one person in mind. But I had second thoughts. 'He' didn't look like he was one of them, he sure did look like he did something he wasn't suppose to though. Could it had been him? I shook my head, why would he though? What would he gain by killing Jake's mom?

I stomped over to the cemetery. I walked slowly over to Lily's grave. I got down on my knees feeling tears sting my eyes. My lower lip trembled slightly.

" I'll find out who did this to you." I whispered to her. Tears falling down my cheeks, I laid my head against the tomb stone.

" ill take care of Jake for you too." I said confidently.

I got up and walked around town for a while. I was about to walk by an alley when whispering hauled me to a stop.

" I have to say, I didn't think you had the balls to kill the bitch." someone, a man, whispered to another person.

" yeah well... you said you would give me immortality if I did. You promised." another guy said quietly. It sounded like he was fidgeting.

It didn't register in my head until that one voice spoke.

No...

I new it!

I peered around the corner silently watching as the to guys spoke in whispers.

I saw Victor and his stupid spy (Blake) together hunched over talking. I'm going to tear Blake apart when I get my hands on him.

I was about to walk out in clear view, but then I thought better about it and turned to run and tell Jake I found out who murdered Lily.

Once I turned and began to take off I ran into someone. Oh god. I was about to push myself back when they grabbed my upper arms. I was getting ready to scream when I looked up and my eyes met his.

**HOW WAS THIS CHAP!?? YOU TELL ME NOW! JUST CLICK THE LITTLE BOX THAT SAYS REVIEW! =D THANKS!!!!! THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF!!!!!!!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	12. Chapter 11

**ELLO PEOPLE I JUST WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT THERE ARE ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY AND BAM! I WILL BE FINISHED! AND THEN I CAN POST ANOTHER STORY. SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

**-SEXY TIME**

**Chapter 11**

I almost choked on relief when it was Max's purple, black pupils I was staring into.

"Max!" I whispered loudly.

He didn't even say anything. Instead he let go of my upper arms and grabbed my hand pulling me quickly away from the alley. We finally stopped when we got to the little ice cream shop about half a mile away.

" What where you doing there?" he asked me aggressively.

" Nothing! I was just walking and -" I stopped, remembering what I saw. " Oh, my God Max! Blake is the one!" I practically yelled.

"Shh!" he shushed me, covering my mouth with his hand.

I tried asking why, but only a mumble came out because he was covering my mouth.

" I know it's him! But you got to be quiet or else he will find out that we know." he told me quickly.

I nodded and smacked his hand off my face. " We have to tell Jake, hurry up lets go!"

I grabbed Max's hand yanking him towards the direction of my house. He didn't really put up a fight and just ran with me.

When we finally got to my house the front window was broken, and before I could say anything Max put a hand on my shoulder, preventing me from walking any further.

Immediately, I knew something must have happened to Jake. My breathing came in short gasp.

"Stay here." Max told me firmly, but I was hardly listening.

He began walking cautiously towards the front door. Forgetting what he told me seconds ago, I began quietly walking towards the door once he was inside. As I was walking past the front window I looked inside quickly spotting blood on the carpet. I stopped, fearing the worst. My heart began beating rapidly inside and it felt like it would explode.

I ran to the door walking inside, freezing once I was 2 feet inside the house. Everything was a mess and there was large scratches on the couch. The T.V was shattered and there was blood stains on the walls.

Please don't let Jake be dead, please please please!

I heard Max coming down the stairs and when he found me I was on my knees crying. I covered my face with my hands, not wanting him to see me like this.

I felt him put his hand on my shoulder and kneel beside me.

" Hes not here, Sam. They must have taken him." he told me quietly.

I got up quickly, hardly thinking and mostly just acting without a thought. I ran upstairs and pulled open my drawer searching for my gun. I found it and yanked it out checking to see if it was loaded. It was, and I turned around to run back downstairs but max was standing in the doorway, with a confused look on his face. When he saw my gun, understanding cross his features, then rage.

" Your not going out there to kill a vampire with a human gun!" he practically yelled at me.

I glared at him and tried to get passed him to go downstairs. He blocked it with his body and he snatched the gun from my hands.

" Give it back!" I screamed at him.

" You cant kill a vampire with a gun!" he yelled back.

" I don't care! Just get out of my way! Ill kill him with my bare hands if I have to!"

"Just calm down, your not thinking right." he told me unnaturally calm, when he was just yelling seconds ago.

I was breathing ruggedly, trying to calm my self. I wanted to murder Max so bad right now just for getting in my way of murdering a stupid vampire. I couldn't take it!

I crumbled to the floor feeling all hope leave my body. What if they killed Jake? How could I ever forgive myself? This is all my fault.

I tiredly got back up and walked downstairs with max right behind me.

" How do we even know where to find Victor?" I asked max angrily.

" We don't, but he will eventually send a note of some sort...." he trailed off.

" so your telling me that we have to sit around and wait until he sends us a note or letter to meet up with him?" I asked getting angrier then before.

I heard him sigh, then say "yes."

* * *

I had been cleaning for hours trying to get the stains out of my carpet, couch, and walls. I was hardly even paying attention. It was like I was in a daze the entire time, yet I was thinking of many ways to murder victor, many painful and torturous ways. He wasn't going to get away with this. And neither was Blake. They better not have hurt Jake. I was hoping that the blood was victors or who ever he sent to get Jake. Maybe Jake turned into a lion, or maybe a tiger. God what am I doing?

I heard a crash of what sounded like another one of my windows breaking. I looked around paranoid and noticed a brick with a note on it, attached to a little baggy. Shit! I hope its not a bomb!

Before I could even get up, Max was there and grabbed the brick. He opened the note and read it. Once he was done he opened the little baggy and grimaced. I ran over to him quickly wondering where we were suppose to meet and what was in the bag.

" What is it?" I asked him frantically.

" Its just a finger." he told me calmly.

" Oh, OK." I said, then froze. " A what!?"

I snatched the bag away from him before he could explain, and peered into it. I felt my gag reflexes kicking in, and slowly gave the bag back.

" They..." I said, my voice quivering.

"It doesn't have Jake's scent. Don't worry" he told me.

I felt a huge weight come off my shoulders, and I slid to the ground. I pressed my hand to my heart feeling like it was about to give out on me. Oh, thank you baby Jesus!

"Where do we meet?" I asked him cautiously.

" Public park tomorrow night. He says he has your friend, and if you ever want to see him alive again meet him at the park. I guess its sort of a trade, just that you give yourself over to him and he lets Jake live." he explained to me.

I got up from the floor and turned around to walk up the stairs into my room, completely oblivious to the smudge smile on Max's face.

**ELLO AGAIN PEOPLE. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAP! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE PACKED WITH LOTS OF ACTION AND VIOLENCE! ^_^ AMLOST DONE WITH THIS PIECE OF WORK! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY STORIES! _ MAKE SURE TO LEAVE REVIEWS OR I WILL HAVE TO SEND VICTOR TO CUT YOUR FINGER OFF! =D MUCH LOVE!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	13. Chapter 12

**ELLO MATES. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND YADA YADA YADA ONE MORE CHAP TO GO AND IM DONE WITH THIS STORY. ILL BE BRINGING OUT ANOTHER STORY , MAYBE 'LEFT BEHIND' OR 'TEMPTING TILL THE END'... ONE OF THOSE. JUST STICK AROUND AND FIND OUT! =D NOW READ!!!!**

**-SEXY TIME**

**Chapter 12**

I heard the sound of a whip beating flesh and the sound of a man crying out in agony. The man sounded like Jake.

I quickly ran through the forest wisping by trees and thorn bushes, not caring if tiny thorns where being embedded in my skin. I finally made it to a large bush, where I pushed it out my way finding myself in what seemed like hell. Large flames surrounded an open meadow, and inside the circle of flames lay Jake. He was being whipped by victor, I tried to scream but nothing came out. I started to run towards them but I was in slow motion. I was unable to push myself any faster then I was already. White material flew gently over my shoulder and I grabbed at it. I realized it was attached to my hair and I quickly looked at it.

It was a white veil. I looked down and I was wearing a white wedding dress. It was beautiful, I admit, but what was I doing wearing a wedding dress?

I looked back over to Jake and now realized Max was there, laughing as victor whipped Jake on the back. I attempted to run over to Jake once again but felt my feet betray me. I stood completely still as Max walked slowly over to me smiling. He stretched his hand out to me, welcoming me.

I watched confused as he took me in his arms. Once his fingers touched me, my entire dress turned a crimson red, and the veil melted away, leaving a rose that held my hair up, letting tiny curls fall over.

I tried to get away from him as he grabbed my hand pulling me over to where Jake's bloody body lay. I felt like crying, but yet again my body had a mind of its own, and I found myself smiling down at the tangled bloody mess. Someone put a whip in my hand, beckoning me to finish what they started. My head was screaming no but my body disagreed. I felt my hand raise up into the air, pulling the whip back and angled at Jake's bruised body.

Jake raised his head slowly, and watched in horror as I held the whip smiling like a giddy child.

" please.." Jake begged but I had already brought the whip down.

I screamed, terrified out of my mind. I sat up in bed quickly feeling my head spinning. Wait, this isn't a bed. I was sitting on grass. I looked around confused, feeling a new terror climb its way inside me.

" Oh, good your awake." Victor said happily.

I whipped my head around quickly spotting Victor standing a few feet away from me. He was smiling, just like in my dream. How did I get here? Was this a dream too?

He must have saw the confusion in my expression because a laugh erupted out of him. I watched him cautiously as he walked a few feet away and bent down to drag something out of the large bush. He dragged an unconscious Jake out.

I choked on a gasp as I saw Jakes limp body thrown down next to me. I went to reach for him but stopped as Max came out from behind a tree with a smile spread on his face. What is he doing? Shouldn't he be helping us!

" You made this so much easier once you left that house of yours Sam," Max told me with a smile, " you left your little pup all alone in the house." He made a tsk sound, and laughed.

My eyes widened as new found information planted itself inside my head.

" You betrayed us!?" I squeaked out.

" Of course, I had to, but you will eventually get over it in due time." he told me soberly.

" what the hell are you talking about!" I yelled at him, my anger erupting like a volcano.

" I chose you the first night I saved you. I just had to wait till you got older or else that would be a little odd, to marry a 15 year old." he chuckled to himself.

I felt my mouth fall open then shut it angrily. " What did Jake have to do with any of this!" I yelled at him.

" He was just in the way, and I saw the way he watched you, memorized everything you did, as if you would disappear. The sad thing for him is that you never noticed it, when in actuality you should have been the one memorizing him, watching him." he smirked then said, " Too bad, huh, looks like he is the one disappearing." he laughed evilly.

I felt tears pilling in my eyes, threatening to spill over. He was going to kill Jake, and all of this was my fault.

" Victor, I'm not sure if we should wait till he wakes up, to maybe say goodbye, or if we should just go ahead and kill him."

" Perhaps when he wakes up. It will be more torturous, don't you agree?" Victor asked Max giddily.

" I suppose."

" Your not going to hurt him!" I yelled venomously at them. I threw myself over Jake shaking him to wake up. What did they do to him!?

I heard a groan erupt from Jakes chest.

" Your only going to get him killed earlier if you wake him up now." Max told me laughing.

Tears fell over, rolling off my cheeks and landing on Jake's mud streaked face.

His eyes slowly opened and saw my face, he reached up gently wiping my tears away.

" I don't like it when you cry Sam." he told me softly.

" I'm so sorry Jake." I croaked out.

Suddenly hands grabbed Jake quickly and yanked him up. I tried to grab for him but they had him already 5 feet away. Someone grabbed my hands and put them behind my back, tyeing them down, but I struggled.

I completely stopped struggling as I watched in horror as Victor and Max dragged a struggling Jake further away from me. Jake let his head fall back and let a loud growl out. I watched in awe as Jake's human bone structure turned into a white tigers form. Even the person holding me stopped to watch as Jake got a hold of Victors thigh and tore it off. The sound of victors scream jammed its way inside my ears.

I noticed the persons grip on me loosen and I took that moment to throw my head back and hit whoever was behind me. I felt my head collide with theirs and I dizzily got away. I got up quickly untying the rope that wasn't even completely tied on my wrist. I turned around quickly and watched as Blake gripped his bleeding nose.

I threw my leg up, smashing my foot into the side of Blake's head. I must admit, he went down pretty fast. I turned around to run and help Jake, but lucky me, Max was standing in my way.

I tried to run around him but he stretched his arms out and grabbed my waist pulling me to him. I struggled to get the hell away from this freak of nature but it was really hard. I tried the number one place it would hurt a guy, whether the man is dead or alive it always seems to work. And so I threw my leg forward and kicked back hitting him in the place men hate being hit the most.

I heard him grunt and loosen his grip. I wiggled my way out of his iron arms and ran the opposite way. I glanced back quickly and saw Max was on his knees holding himself. I smiled to myself and ran towards Jake.

He was finishing off Victor as I got to him.

"Jake!" I yelled at him, not sure if he would understand his own name as a tiger.

The tiger turned quickly hissing, and I watched as blood oozed its way out of the tigers mouth. I held back vomit as I saw what used to be Victor.

Just then the tiger, or Jake, crouched down getting ready to attack. He was facing me when he jumped up at me. I let out a scream and ducked as he jumped over my head and landed on something, or someone.

I laid down on the grass and turned quickly to see where he went. I saw his body swaying and the sound of something being yanked off of flesh. I got up cautiously and realized he wasn't attacking me but he was attacking Max. Max got out of his iron teeth and ran. Jake turned quickly at me and hissed.

What was I suppose to do? Make kissing sounds like I would do to my old cat Mr. Whiskers? I walked over to him cautiously and stuck my hand out slowly, hoping to Jesus he wouldn't bite it off.

The sound of the grass swaying to the right of me, made me look over and I watched in terror as Blake ran out with a huge knife in his hand. He smashed it down on Jakes left shoulder and I heard Jake roar. I screamed and quickly pushed Blake away from Jake as his tiger form slightly crumbled to the ground. I gently grabbed the knife that was sticking out of Jake's shoulder and yanked it out quickly hoping Jake wouldn't turn against me, and hoping that I didn't cause more pain.

I heard Jake whimper and I turned savagely at Blake. He was picking himself off the ground when I embedded the knife into his heart. He looked stunned and gasped in agony as I twisted the knife around inside his chest. I pulled it out and stabbed him again and again until he was slumped on the ground, dead.

I let out a cry, because of what I did. I crawled over to where I had left Jake and saw as he was no longer a tiger, but a naked human Jake.

He was also unconscious and I had no idea how I was going to get him back home. I took off my sweater, that I had no idea I even had on, and wrapped it around his waist hoping to cover at least that much. Of course I didn't look, well...i kinda did, but thats not the point!

I ripped a piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around his wounded shoulder, hoping it would stop the bleeding. There were other cuts but not as bad as this one.

I tried to pull him over to me, but that didn't work.

Before I knew what was happening max was back and he grabbed the knife that I used moments before and jammed it into Jakes chest. I screamed out trying to prevent anymore damage, but max hit me in the head and I blacked out.

**UH OH. I KNOW YOU PEOPLE ARE SOOO GOING TO HATE ME WHEN THIS STORY ENDS.... BUT THE NEXT STORY WILL BE GREAT! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! LEAVE REVIEWS... NOW! =D THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF!!!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	14. Chapter 13

**LAST CHAPTER!! WOOO!!! DONT HATE ME!! YAY! LOL JUST READ! =D**

**-SEXY TIME**

**Chapter 13**

I was being shaken, and someone was calling my name.

" 5 more minutes...." I mumbled, smacking the hands away from me.

" Sam! Wake up!" I heard Jake's voice tell me. " We're going to be late for school!"

I groaned and blinked open my eyes. The memories came flooding back and I sat up quickly on my bed. My bed? Jake was here?

" How did I get here!?" I asked, my voice sounding younger.

" What are you talking about." Jake's, also young, voice asked me incredulously.

I looked at him quickly, realizing he wasn't the 18 year Jake I remembered, but instead the 16 year old Jake from the past. I got up quickly running towards the dresser, where my large mirror was. I looked into it, finding myself staring at my 16 year old self.

" It was a dream?" I asked myself. Touching my face, as if I would grow right in front of my eyes. I turned quickly and practically told Jake, " Your a shape shifter!"

" A wahh!?" he asked me confused.

" You can turn into animals, right?" I asked him, the feeling of crazy started to sink in. what am I talking about?

" Thats impossible Sam."

"what happened to Max! And Blake, and Victor!?" I asked him quickly. That couldn't have been a dream.

" who?" he asked confused and watched me closely, most likely thinking I was nuts.

" Your mom! What about your mom! She died!" I yelled at him feeling my saneness floating away.

" My moms down stairs, Sam." he told me calmly. " Shes waiting for you to hurry up and get ready so she can take us to school."

"I... you.... it was a dream?" I asked him. " Wait, what if this is a dream!?"

" Sam, seriously, we are going to be late. I don't know whats going on in your head right now, but... we have to go! So hurry up and get ready!" he told me quickly.

" so... your not a tiger?" I asked him sourly.

My answer was his laughter. He laughed hysterically for probably about 5 minutes. And in those five minutes I realized this was real. This wasn't a dream. What happened before was a dream, and I made a fool of myself. He didn't die, no one died. My eyes widened finding that I was grateful and happy and.... and in love with Jake!

I looked up at him with new found eyes, and his laughter died away, leaving him sober. I watched him closely, finding just what I was looking for. What he was looking for, all those years, that I ignored.

He watched me closely, and I felt the breath leave my lungs and I knew what this meant. Max was right? He was right and he wasn't even freaking real!

Something snapped inside me and I tackled Jake, which completely took him by surprise. I hugged him tightly loving the fact that he was safe and alive.

I grabbed his face and gently placed my lips on his. I felt him stiffen under me and slightly gasp. He must have realized what I did because now he was kissing me back. We could have continued to kiss each other but I heard Jake's mom yell from downstairs for us to hurry our booties up or else we would be late.

We pulled away at the same time when we heard her walking up the stairs. I got up and straightened my self and he did also.

Lily walked into the room looking at us strangely and I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. She looked at Jake strangely.

" She had a dream." was all he said, still calming his breathing, trying to make it seem like we weren't just kissing moments ago.

She pulled away from me and looked at my face and she smiled.

" Hun, your lips look a little swollen, did you bite them in your sleep?" she asked me innocently, knowing all to well what caused my lips to look so swollen.

I blushed, looking away from her only to look at Jake and he had a slight blush. He noticed my blush and laughed, and I joined him.

" Well hurry and get ready, your going to be late, Sam." Lily told me with a smile on her face.

I hurriedly ran to the bathroom and took a shower getting out quickly and got dressed. I ate, and brushed my teeth in record time and before I knew it we were on our way to school.

When we got out and said by to Jake's mom we turned around to walk inside the school gates. I sighed in relief and I felt Jake grab my hand. We intertwined our fingers and started walking. I looked up at him letting my love show, and he did the same.

At the door of our class he stopped me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

" Wakey, wakey, Sam." he told me and leaned back.

I gasped when I saw him, it wasn't Jake, it was...Max.

**THE END**

**I HOPE YOU ALL DONT FIND ME AND KILL ME! =D WELL THAT WAS A WRAP! THANKS FOR READING MY 'NOT' HAPPILY EVER AFTER STORY! ^_^ LEAVE REVIEWS BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE HOW YOU PEOPLE REACTED TO MY ENDING! =O DO IT...DO IT... PUSH THE BUTTON! WELL THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF! STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT STORY I WILL BE POSTING NEXT!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	15. SEQUEL!

Hello my precious children!

Indeed it is I, Ash. I'm not about to tell you my whole name because I'm still a little iffy about this story's ending and you guys finding me and killing me. BUT I have fabulous news! After re-reading my story and reading all of my loyal reader's reviews I have decided… Yes! I have DECIDED to write a Sequel. Indeed it is true! I was happy that I finished the story, but it can be better! :D so I will write a sequel and you all will love me! T_T any who! Stick around and find out when I will add the first chap of JUST MY LUCK 2  (a.k.a) the sequel. Lol. So yea that's all the news for today! And id like, totally love it if you could like totally read my other stories and leave reviews! SO tell me whether you believe it is a good idea to write a sequel to this story. I need to know what you guys think!!!!

-love

Ash (A.K.A) SEXY TIME


	16. ATTENTION!

Attention!

Good news!!!!! :D my new sequel to "JUST MY LUCK" has been released! Yes it is true!!!! Its called "ANOTHER DAY IN PARADISE" you can find it in my section of stories! I'm excited! But it's a bit depressing…….any who! You will just have to read! Leave plenty of reviews! I love all my readers! And I hope you all notice that my chapters aren't as short as they use to be, which means I take more time with them! Just for you little shits! XD anyway, check it out! Love you all!

-SEXY TIME


End file.
